Cry
by marvybelle
Summary: Not much to tell. I heard this song, Cry, by Mandy Moore, and this is what I thought of. HH, of course. It's just a short, one- shot, kinda thing. Not many people are mentioned. Italics are Memories.


Title: Cry

Author: marvybelle

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters (though I wouldn't mind if I did) they belong to J.K. Rowling. (Whom I do not like at the moment, for reasons that you would not understand unless you read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.) If you don't recognize any names, they are my characters, made up to serve me and only me. If I use a character from any other fan-fic or anywhere else, I will tell you. Yada, yada, yada.

Summary: Not much to tell. I heard this song, Cry, by Mandy Moore, and this is what I thought of. H/H, of course. It's just a short, one- shot, kinda thing. Not many people are mentioned. Italics are Memories.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione lie on the floor, looking from the pile of dust that was once Voldemort, to Ron's unconscious body, to Harry's still and silent form. He wasn't breathing. 'Oh, god, he's dead,' she thought. 'No no no no. This can't be happening.' She would never forget...

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
_Hermione looked through the windows at the darkening sky before entering Gryffindor tower. She said the password, and went in. The only one in the common room was Harry, everyone else was at dinner. He was sitting on the windowsill, with his knees drawn up to his chest. He was looking into the darkness, the darkness that was equivalent to what he was feeling. Something was different. She felt different about him._

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
that forever was in your eyes  
the moment I saw you cry  
  
_He was keeping his feeling locked in. He had the right to cry, with all that he had lost. He had the right to yell and scream, and be bitter to everyone, yet he wasn't. He was just sad and secluded. She had realized, after all this time, that she wanted to be with him, forever. He noticed her then, and she saw a single tear roll down his face._

The moment that I saw you cry  
  
_She couldn't stand to see him cry. She wanted to relieve him of his pain. She wanted to take it for him. She couldn't take it anymore. She went over to him, and he was about to say something, but she put her fingers on his lips and began,_

"Don't push me away, please don't push me away. I don't want you to be unhappy."

"Why do you care so much?" he whispered, somewhat bitterly.

"I care because you are my friend. Not only my friend, but my best friend. A-and because I-i love you. No, I'm in love with you."

She saw the astonishment, and she turned to leave, but he caught her arm and pulled her back, closer than she was before. He pushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her. "I love you, too." was all he said... 

I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
Hermione looked over at his dead form once again. She began to sob. It hurt, and she knew what Harry had gone through so many times. This heart-wrenching pain, he had gone through, with no one realizing, or comforting him...

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...  
  
That day, the day she was honest with him, was the best day of her life. She wouldn't, no couldn't, forget it, no matter how hard she tried. Not that she wanted to.

In places no one would find  
all your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
that forever was in your eyes  
the moment I saw you cry

It was getting darker. She guessed it to be around four o'clock. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to keep in her grief, but it was impossible. Hermione had continued to sob, and had been for a while when she felt the tap on her shoulder. She thought it was Ron, because, she thought, who else could it have been? She lifted her head, and saw not Ron, but Harry sitting there. He opened his arms, and she flung herself into them, sobbing hysterically. When she finally found her voice, she choked out, "w-what... h-how?"

He pulled her close, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "It's all you, 'Mione. Your love saved me." He then pulled her into another kiss.

Muahahaha... I couldn't let Harry stay dead, could I?? Nope. No way. Impossible. Okay, well there it is. If you want the complete lyrics to this song, I have them posted below. 

Cry

Mandy Moore

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in september  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry


End file.
